


Four thinks Dink is Hot...

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [40]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crack-ship, First Person, Gen, I Had No Idea What I Was Doing, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Shippy stuff, i think???, linkcest - Freeform, ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: The title explains all.
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Four (Linked Universe)/Dark Link
Series: Linked universe [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. The same as the story title.

I know darks and evil creatures that come from the darkness. One of the people I’m closest to is a dark, and not just any dark but my shadow. Other than that , though, I could never really figure out who “Dark Link” is because from the way the others talk about him, he’s not just a copy of them from a mirror bringing their shadows to life, but rather as an entirely separate entity. Trust me, I asked.

“He’s an absolute monster!”

“The dude’s like… super frickin’ creepy.”

“...I’d rather not talk about him”

“He killed me. Twice!”

“He seemed to really like trees. Or… one tree in the middle of a pool of water.”

“I already told you about my scar, right?”

  
  


The most interesting people to hear from were Sky and Wild, who had never even seen the man up to this day. 

"Well, from what the others have said, I'd think he's a gigantic, horrifying beast that has the legs of a horse, tentacles on his back, blood red eyes!" 

"So… a Lynel?" 

"Kind of?" 

"Oh, well, I think he looks like this:" 

When he put on the outfit (it had the dark Grey skin, night black tunic, blood red eyes and snow white hair that the others have talked about a lot), my first thought was "Oh, so nothing like Shade." Meanwhile, Sky ended up flinching and backing away while the others drew their swords and pointed it to their poor comrade's neck until he removed the costume, so it seemed like that was the most accurate representation of the terrifying "Dark Link". 

But still, what if he _wasn't_ like that? That’s what had me curious. I mean, it’d make sense, too. There’s more than one Link in different places all at once and some of them probably look way different from their first encounters with him. Plus, what if he was like Shadow in which he decided that he’s his own person and doesn’t choose to look like a Link anymore? So many questions, I actually _want_ to meet him.

\------------------------------------

Oh….

  
  


_Oh……………….._

  
  


“Wow, by...Hylia…” 

Okay, his appearance was surprising, at least to me it seems. And not in a monstrous tentacle-lynel way, but like…

“ _Heroes_ , I’m so excited to _pound your brains into the ground_.”

He’s hot.

Like…. _Really_ hot.

I could hear the colors murmuring in my head, but I couldn’t focus on their words as I found my eyes tracing his muscular body, his hair falling perfectly over his face and when ruby red eyes pierce into my soul, I felt my breath leave me as he smirked evilly in my direction, yet I could only whimper in submission.

“It seems you’ve been staring at me quite a bit, Hero of Light.” He sneered, and I felt my heart thumping faster and faster as he got closer to me. “Is there anything you want to say to my face, shorty?”

I gulped, not even able to make a clever comeback to the comment on his height. My cheeks and ears burned the closer Dark got and I had to back up to prevent any... _mishaps_.

Before Dark could get any closer to me, however, the others were charging at him and they knocked him away with several arrows and their swords, causing him to jump into the air, wincing as he held his wounds. 

The others fought, The group all attacking Dark and him retaliating with his shadows and by mirroring their moves. However, he was soon overpowered and forced to retreat back into the darkness from where he came from, leaving the group to look over wounds and check weapons as well as making sure that all items were in top condition.

One thing I had noticed during that fight, however, is that he never attacked me once.

“Four, are you okay?!” Wind scream-asked as he ran towards me, Twilight following close behind.

“Y-yeah.” I coughed. “I’m all good.”  
  


“Are ya sure, kiddo?” Twilight questioned, disbelief clearly written on his face. “He got quite up in yer face there.”

“I’m fine, honest…” 

_‘Maybe a little more than fine…’_ He heard Blue respond, his voice somewhat dreamy in his head. 

“He didn’t touch a hair on my head.”

_‘I wish he did’_ Red, this time. My face flushed at that statement.

“Are you sick?”

“Oh, yer face is kinda red, Four.”

I put my hands on my cheeks, hoping that they'd help to cool them down. However, my face was too warm for my hands to do anything, only showing them that, yes, I was incredibly flustered. 

Twilight observed me a moment before I saw his face contort into absolute horror when he realized why I was acting so weird.

“WAIT DID YOU _LIKE_ WHEN HE DID THAT TO YOU?” Twilight yelled, catching the attention of the rest of the group, distant “what”s and “huh?”s echoed through the campsite. 

I ran away as fast as I could into the trees where no one would see me.

_We will never be able to live this down…_

I couldn’t help but agree. 

  
  



	2. Dink Thinks Four is Cute....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know Dark Royalty core? Yeah...

I lied in my bedroll, staring at the stars that peeked through the treetops. It was hard to think, especially with the colors all giggling and chattering about Dark.

_‘You_ _saw the way he towered over us?!’_

_ ‘Ahhhh, I would’ve thanked him for destroying us…’ _

_ ‘His eyes were staring into us, like, holy Hylia, it was so intense… I kinda liked it…’ _

_ ‘He’s sexy…’ _

My heart was already beating like crazy before, but now? I think it’s just about ready to fly out of my chest.

Suddenly, dark, shadowy tendrils surrounded my body as they wrapped around me, immobilizing me. I tried to call out to the others but as soon as I opened my mouth, the shadows covered it until eventually I was in a capsule of darkness, unable to see, hear or say anything. 

When I was freed, I found myself in the middle of a tiny island surrounded by water, the only life being a large tree from behind me, the room misty and dark making it hard to see. I wanted to pull out my sword in order to defend myself but it had been left beside my bedroll. I was defenseless, I couldn’t even bring the colors out to help me. 

“It seems I’ve caught just the mouse I wanted to catch!”

My heart stopped. Could it really be…? 

I turned around and bumped my nose into dark cloth. I looked up and stared, crimson eyes staring into my soul. It seemed that I had fallen into his trap. Me, a helpless mouse and him, a hungry cat. 

“D-dark…” I breathed out. I then remembered his reputation with the others and backed away, though it didn’t stop the hammering of my heart in my chest. “What do you want with me!” I shouted, hoping to make myself seem braver, or at least more dangerous. However, Dark just laughed, and I couldn’t help but swoon by the sound of it. 

"Oh, dear hero, I don't want much from you. All I ask is…" He bowed and stuck a hand out in my direction before looking up at me and smirking flirtatiously. "May I have this dance?" 

_ 'Yes!' _ All the colors exclaimed at once. 

I hesitated a moment before placing my hand inside of his. "S-sure." 

Dark grabbed my hand tightly and twirled me around, making me dizzy. He then pulled me to his chest, my face heating up and likely turning a bright red. It was then that I noticed that our surroundings and even the clothes we were wearing had changed. 

We were now in a well-lit ballroom filled with many partners waltzing together, all shadowy and wearing rather gothic and "villainous" attire with blacks, reds, violets and gold accents. Even the decorations matched, the curtains a velvet maroon held open with golden rings, the walls a dark reddish-brown, the flooring the lightest thing being a white marble speckled with gold and black. The chandelier glowed a bright red-orange that somehow brightened the large room. 

I was no longer wearing my multicolored tunic but rather a white dress and gloves with tall, black, high-heeled boots. The dress had a corset that didn't feel very tight nor very loose and had sheer lace for the skirt and top part of it and a large bow on the neck. My hair was even tied up in a white ribbon. Meanwhile, Dark's outfit was a white tailcoat and gold tracing over the top and small, shimmering, ruby rhinestones, his brooch matching them. His undershirt, pitch black, giving him a sort of "Holy Villain" appearance. 

Our hands intertwined and I held his shoulder with my other hand, just as Dot had done whenever we had to dance together for a formal party, while he placed his right hand on my waist. 

Once we got into position, I started to hear the music play, a royal organ echoed through the room, several strings instruments such as a cello and violins. I looked for where the sound was coming from as we danced and found the band sitting on a slightly elevated surface. There was no one playing yet the music echoed through the room and the bows of the strings instruments moved. 

' _ Interesting…' _

"Hero, look at me."

I suddenly remembered who I was dancing with and felt my heart rate pick up as I stared into his piercing gaze. 

"You're the first thing I've ever cared about in this entire cursed world." He twirled me around. "You're so similar to the others yet so, so different." I was pushed away before being pulled back against him. "You made me actually  _ want  _ to protect something for the first time." 

The song came to an end and we stood still in front of each other. 

"You're the greatest, most beautiful thing I've ever seen before. Thank you." 

In an instant, he was gone, along with the music and the ballroom and I stood alone in the middle of the forest, the sun shining through the trees. 

Wait… Sunlight? 

' _ EVERYONE'S AWAKE! WE GOTTA GO!'  _

I jumped at Green's sudden shouting, spurring me to run to camp as quickly as I could. 

When I arrived, I found that everything had been packed up and most of the group were missing, the only ones still at camp being Hyrule, Sky and Wild, who had his Sheikah slate out and was scrolling through his items. 

_ 'They're probably looking for us…' _ Vio informed. 

I felt guilty for leaving suddenly but I mean… It wasn't  _ my  _ fault, it was Dark's. 

"Hey, guys…" I called out. 

Once again I had people flocking to me, asking questions about my well being, this time being Hyrule and Sky rather than Wind and Twilight. Wild stayed behind and I'm sure I heard him calling Wind on the slate. 

"Where have you been! We've been here for half the day searching for you!" 

"I-uh…" 

"You suddenly disappeared last night when Sky went on watch! Are you hurt or anything?" 

"Well, um.." 

"Were you kidnapped?" 

"Well, in a way-" 

"Was it Dark Link?" 

"Y-Yes…?"

"Oh Hylia." 

"Damn…"

Wild finally walked over to us, much calmer than the other two were.

"The others are coming back soon." He announced calmly, though his eyes stared at me in disappointment, almost like Time would if he were here. "In the meantime, Four, can you explain why you look like you just came from a ball?" 

I looked down to see what he meant and saw that  _ 'Oh… We're still wearing the dress…' _

"It's a long story…" 

\-----------

The group slowly got back together, Time and Legend giving me a lecture about how I "Shouldn't dance with darks or trust them because they're Good for nothing evil-doers and will kill you at any given moment" and "yadda yadda dark bad" and such. I didn't listen much nor did the colors because all we could think of  _ was  _ the dance and how charming and graceful Dark was when dancing and  _ 'Calm down, they're gonna lecture us again!'  _

No matter what the others say, I will never be able to get over this crush. And if it kills me, so be it. 

\---------

I watched the heroes from the shadows. Well, more specifically, the hero of the Four Sword. He truly did have a way of getting dark beings to bend to his will, first being that shadow of his and now he's gotten me under his spell as well. Such a curious one he is… 

"He's kind of cute, I suppose…" 

**Author's Note:**

> this won't do anything but...
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! ❤💖🐇


End file.
